Problem: Rewrite ${(7^{-12})(7^{4})}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Solution: ${ (7^{-12})(7^{4}) = 7^{-12+4}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{-12})(7^{4})} = 7^{-8}} $